Curiosity Maimed the Monkey
by zelasswilder
Summary: “What did you do?” the haunting raspy voice growled behind him as their steps echoed down the hallway. Zarbon’s were quick and even, yet graceful. He was disgusted by hearing the drag in Vegeta’s. He couldn’t even lift his feet. What a weakling./Not slash


**Author's Notes**: A short one-shot between Zarbon and Vegeta. I'm not going to extend off of this, so please don't ask me to. I wanted to explore the coldness of Zarbon while incorporating Vegeta. This takes place on Frieza's ship. I do not own DBZ.

* * *

"Get up."

Vegeta groaned and lifted his head, staring into the face of the odd colored man in front of him. Zarbon, one of the right hand men of Frieza. His green hair was neatly placed so no strand stuck out in an unruly fashion (not something Vegeta could say he was able to get his hair to do) and Zarbon crossed his arms, his toe tapping as he waited impatiently for Vegeta to get off the floor. The earrings that appended down gently bobbed, "You monkeys are so slow," he said in a bored tone.

The prince of all Saiyans moaned and began to try and move. Time for his favorite and all too familiar question, 'Where was he?' but this time it was accompanied by a question he never had to ask, 'Why was Zarbon on babysitting duty?'

Looking around, he began to realize the area around him was that of the training facility. He had been there for a while before he lost consciousness, if he remembered correctly. Frieza had been in there toying with him and the prince had fought bravely, but blindly, and it looked as though Frieza had gotten bored with it after Vegeta had worn himself out and knocked the young teenager out.

Struggling up to his feet, his tail unwrapped and limply dragged across his body. He lifted his head with what confidence he could manage and looked at Zarbon. He looked composed, as he normally did, but there was one abnormality that made a cruel smile go across Vegeta's lip in the form of a cocky smirk.

"You got punched by Frieza."

"You got your ass handed to you by Frieza. I don't think you're one to be patronizing me," Zarbon dryly said, his eyebrow twitching slightly in irritation of the arrogant young prince in front of him.

"I didn't think a rat like you had the balls to do anything he'd disapprove of is the only reason I bring it up," his words weren't what irritated Zarbon, although the brashness didn't help in any way, but what boiled Zarbon's blood was the little smirk the Saiyan prince wore as he stared up at him in a stuck-up fashion. As though Zarbon and he were in the same boat now; the boat of being slaves. That was hardly the case.

"Curiosity got the monkey maimed," Zarbon hissed, "Come along, stupid child," he whipped around sharply on his heel, causing his cape to slap against Vegeta's bruised face. The young boy gasped at the sudden pain, but when Zarbon turned around to promptly laugh at the boy's misfortune; his jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes were locked on him. If his eyes had been ki-blasts, Zarbon would not have been on his feet.

He resumed his gaze in front of him, not about to show the chills he got from looking at the young boy. Sometimes he forgot how young the prince was by how much of a pain in the ass he was. However, then he started acting like himself and Zarbon lost any ounce of pity he may have, _maybe_, felt previously.

"What did you _do_?" the haunting raspy voice growled behind him as their steps echoed down the hallway. Zarbon's were quick and even, yet graceful. He was disgusted by hearing the drag in Vegeta's. He couldn't even lift his feet. What a weakling.

"Curi-"

"Shut up and just answer me. You and I are the only people in this hallway."

Zarbon curtly turned around and glared down at the 13 year old.

"Excuse me?" he hissed.

"I said, shut the hell up and just answer me," Vegeta took a step forward daringly and stared into Zarbon's yellow orbs. "Nobody's here. There's no damage to your ego. Just answer me."

"You should be so lucky that I'm even having this conversation with you, you wretched inferior being," Zarbon's fist clenched and he saw that Vegeta took notice of that. The small wounded prince winced slightly and Zarbon smiled.

"You don't want another beating, I'm sure. So I suggest you just drop it," Zarbon looked back in the direction he had been walking and resumed the pace.

"Where are we going?" Vegeta asked.

"Stupid child."

"That's not an answer," came a smartass reply.

"To the rehabilitation tanks," Zarbon answered, which seemed to surprise Vegeta enough to keep the Saiyan quiet.

"… Is that what happened? Lord Frieza told you to take me there and you refused?" Vegeta's questioning came.

"Yes," Zarbon hissed.

"… What a shitty time to decide to stop following orders," the teenager scoffed.

"Ingrate," Zarbon hissed, walking to the rehabilitation tanks and he grabbed the prince, shoving him inside. He quickly pressed all the buttons that needed to be pressed in order to activate it and he glared through the glass at the prince who had shut his eyes to soak in the healing.

"He has no idea how much Frieza cares for him," Zarbon scowled and he left the room, slamming the door behind him. "What a stupid ungrateful gorilla."


End file.
